I See You
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: Her long raven hair cascaded down her back in thick ebony curls, shinning blue in the morning sunlight. I feel my heart pounding, can't she walk any faster? What if I wake up before she gets here? I need her here in my arms, I just need to hold her.


**A/N: Okay, so I was sitting in Chemistry and it hit me. **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Inu/Kag**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**

* * *

**

I see her walking towards me, all smiles and white lace, glided down the path slowly.

Her long raven hair cascaded down her back in thick ebony curls, shinning blue in the morning sunlight. I feel my heart pounding, can't she walk any faster? What if I wake up before she gets here? I need her here in my arms, I just need to hold her.

I need to see her, _really_ see her.

I can't see her face, though I know all its planes and angles by heart: the heart-shaped face, full lips, high cheekbones, the chocalted brown eyes that seem to see into my very soul.

Her veil fell over her face; tempting me, teasing me.

I look all around me, I see them all, the ones that stood by me no matter what. Even those who kept their distance, hating me for the longest time.

But she changed that. She changed everything.

Her dress was long and flowing, the little kitsune Shippo had to carry the ends as to not ruin it. She wanted to have at least one thing from her time involved in the wedding. It never really mattered to me, as long as I have her, forever and always.

She's so beautiful, all i ever wanted. My angel, my savior. My love, my life. My very soul.

I've waited a long time for this day, waited for you. You've changed me, made me a better person- a better man. Or hanyou. Ha ha, like it really matters. See? You did that, you helped me get over all the pain, helped me see myself through _your_ eyes.

To many, I am nothing. A stain on the very fabric of society. A half-breed.

But not to you Kagome, never you.

Sometimes, I pinch myself so hard I bleed, convinced that it's all been nothing but a dream.

Your my sweetest dream, the best thing my imagination ever gave me. Or fate, as you sometimes like to say.

I remember the first time I told you- the first time I said the words:

_I love you._

I was with Kikyou again, hurting as much as I knew you must be. These visits were always so hard, so draining.

But this would be the last, I wasn't going to let myself get sucked in anymore.

I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I wouldn't hurt myself anymore.

We met in front of the sacred tree, I was angry, as I normally was at the beginning of our 'little meetings'. I had fought with you, yet again.

I was so frustrated, it seemed I could never do anything right! I was always hurting you, always running to a woman who was no longer alive.

A woman I hadn't loved for a long time.

**-Flashback-**

_"It's time, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, her face cold, as it had always been. Even when she was alive._

_"I'm sorry Kikyou, but I'm not going to hell with you," I began, rubbing a hand over my eyes in frustration._

_"Inuyasha, you promised me you would."_

_"I know what I promised! I don't care, Kikyou! I just can't _do_ this anymore," I yelled, my head and my heart pounding as a unit._

_She stared at me for a long time, silent as the dead._

_'How fitting'_, _I thought ruefully._

_"You should tell her Inuyasha," she murmured solemly._

_I jolted, suprised by her words. Pretending I didn't understand, I stammered, "T-tell who what, Kikyou?"_

_"Don't play koy with me," she snapped, suprising us both with the show of emotion, she sighed, "Tell her you love her, Inuyasha."_

_My ears flattened against my head, "Kikyou, I don't think-"_

_"Inuyasha, just do it. Why waste time here, now? You could be telling her now, and all would be at peace."_

_"But what about you, Kikyou? Will you be at peace?" I asked hesitanty._

_"I may never be at peace, Inuyasha. But that is none of your concern; the fault is mine. Now, leave me. Tell her how you feel, be content," she murmured, kissing my cheek as she walked by me. _

_I stood there for what seemed like forever, unsure of what to do. Kikyou had succeeded in doing what I had been fumbling to do for so long._

_I knew what I had to do next._

_I ran back to the village, searching for you. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't let fear hold me back any longer._

_I was going to tell you, and you'd damn well had to deal with it._

_I came to a sudden hault when I heard it, smelt it. Tears._

_My heart clenched, I'd made you cry. _Again.

_I saw you sitting there, your face in your hands, crying against a tree. I could feel my heart breaking with each painful, heartfelt sob._

_I walked towards you slowly, unsure of what to do. I never know what to do when you cry, "Hey."_

_Your head jerked up, your eyes were full of unshed tears, and that alone nearly had me running like a scared little puppy._

_"What do you want _now, _Inuyasha? Can't you see I just want to be alone? I don't think nows the best time to after the damn jewel!" You screamed, your voice wavering with every sob._

_I flinched, is that all you thought I every wanted to talk about? Is that all you thought you were to me? A Shard Detector?! How could you not _see_ how much I love you? How much I need you?_

_How could I have been such a fool?_

_"I...I need to talk to you. It's important," I muttered nervously._

_You sighed, wipped your tears, then looked at me, "Okay Inuyasha. What is it?"_

_It was that easy, no reprimands, no ultimatums, no sits. How are you always so good, so unselfish and courageous?_

_I sat in front of you then, took your hands in mine, "Kikyou's gone."_

_Your eyes widened, "What? Why? Inuyasha, what happened?"_

_I sighed, "I sent her away, Kagome."_

_"But..why would you do that Inuyasha? Is it because of me? Why did you do that Inuyasha?! You love her!!"_

_"Well your half right. Yes, I did it because of you. No, I don't love her," I ran my hand over your cheek, "I haven't for a long time."_

_"I..I don't understand," you whisper._

_I pulled away, walked a few steps away, "How can you not _see_ Kagome? Open you damn eyes and _look_ at me! I mean _really_ look at me," I yelled, frustrated, then spun around and looked you in the eye._

_You were silent for a long time, for a moment I thought you didn't see. Wouldn't _want_ to see._

_"Who do you love Inuyasha?" You whispered hesitantly._

_I crouched in front of you, took your face in my hands, it was so easy. Why had I thought it would be hard? Scary yes, but as easy as breathing:_

_"You. I love _you."

**-End Flashback-**

Your here now, standing in front of me as we say our vows, promising ourselves to each other forever.

I can't take my eyes off of you, your so beautiful. I almost missed my cue.

"I do," I answer confidently, my smile widening as you answer just as loud, just as confident. That's my girl.

My wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife: Mr. and Mrs. Taishio. Inuyasha, you may kiss your bride."

As I lift your veil, I feel my heart pounding. Your mine now. Mine. I just can't believe it, I can't help but mentally pinch myself. 'Cause this damn well better not be a dream!

As the veil slips away, I finally see your face. My lover, my wife, my everything.

And as our lips meet, I know I'm not dreaming.

'Cause I see you, Kagome.

I see you.

----------------

**A/N: Alright, it's finished!! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please review, I would **_**really**_** appreciate it!**

**J'adore,**

**-Doll.**


End file.
